


The trickery of dreams

by moni26



Series: Stories for Bingo 20-21 [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bingo, Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, Gen, Lydia Branwell & Alec Lightwood Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 10:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29557686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moni26/pseuds/moni26
Summary: ''It was just a dream, nothing more,'' Alec shrugged, sipping from his coffee.Lydia gave him a promptive look and Alec relented, giving up. ''I was alone in the dark and I wasn't sure where I was,'' he began, describing it.
Relationships: Lydia Branwell & Alec Lightwood, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Stories for Bingo 20-21 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972129
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Hunter's Moon 500 Prompts, SHBingo 20-21





	The trickery of dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo fic, for the square: Mistletoe
> 
> Also for the HM500 prompt word: Dream

Lydia narrowed her eyes, regarding Alec's silliness with a lot more attention than deserved.

''Could you describe it again?'' she asked and Alec wasn't sure whether she was mocking him or not.

''It was just a dream, nothing more,'' Alec shrugged, sipping from his coffee.

Lydia gave him a promptive look and Alec relented, giving up. ''I was alone in the dark and I wasn't sure where I was,'' he began, describing his dream.

''That's normally the part when the monster comes out of the shadows to chase you,'' Lydia referenced.

''Yes, but this time when I saw a dark figure coming closer to me, I didn't run away. There was something... alluring about it. Like tempting me to stay and see what would happen. My feet were glued to the ground and wouldn't budge. Then before I knew it, I could see his face. It was striking, like belonging to someone of another world. His eyes were not human, his hair contained so many colours, and his lips curved into a smile when I didn't run. He flicked his wrist and there was suddenly a mistletoe above us, out of nowhere. I don't know how, but I knew then... that he was daring me to kiss him,'' Alec looked up at Lydia, ''Don't laugh at me. Like I told you, it was only a dream.''

''Mysterious stranger with magical powers, trying to seduce you with a mistletoe.''

''Exactly- completely absurd,'' Alec commented with a shake of his head.

''Hold on a minute,'' she reached for her bag, suddenly looking like someone on a mission. ''I once read an article about dreaming of someone you think you've never met,'' she explained, scrolling through her phone until her eyes lit up, ''There it is. _S_ _tudies seem to suggest a theory that you can't ''make up'' an entirely brand-new person in your head, so the person you dream of MUST be someone that you've seen or met at least once before in your life. That doesn't mean that you've had a conversation with them, or even interacted with them in any way. It just means that you've seen them somewhere, at some point, and they are now featuring in your dreams through your subconscious. You may have bumped past them in the shopping mall, or maybe even just been on the same bus as them one day. Whatever the case, you would always dream of someone you have come across already._ ''

''You mean to tell me that there is a mystical man out there, who would create a mistletoe to kiss me?'' Alec's tone was cynical.

''The details of the dream are entirely your making. I mean to tell you it's entirely possible that someone looking like the one you dreamt of exists somewhere, and you've crossed paths in the past, subconsciously remembering him. It could be a completely regular man, but he's out there.''

Alec rolled his eyes, ''Very doubtful.''

He waved her goodbye when his lunch break was over.

**Author's Note:**

> Drop a comment with your thoughts if you like.  
> Thank you :)


End file.
